The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Present power control systems typically require a power controller for each power load in a sequence of controlled process operations. Where the process under control includes a sequence of heater stages, for example, with each heater having its own temperature sensor, a separate power controller is required for each heater. Should a process design change alter a heater configuration and/or eliminate the need for a power controller for a heater, significant rewiring of the power cabling may be required to implement the design change.
Additionally, different heaters or heater assemblies are often required when coupled directly to a power controller. As such, when a change or reconfiguration of the process and its related system components is required, the heaters or heater assemblies must be changed, thereby requiring additional parts inventory and additional expenses associated with the parts, labor, and downtime for the reconfiguration.